


Cisza

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝Tak cicho.Tak spokojnie.Tak mi źle. ❞





	Cisza

Ósma rano i dalej cicho.

Nikt nie marudził. Nikt nie wyrzucał z siebie kolejnych losowych słów i żałosnych jęków. Bose stopy nie uderzały o podłogę, bo nikt nie zbiegał po schodach i nikt nie chwytał w pośpiechu za talerz. Nikt nie całował go w policzek.

Dziś było cicho i spokojnie. Obco. Dziwnie. Może źle.

Dziś w kuchni był sam. Pogrążony w myślach nawet nie zwracał uwagi na kota, kręcącego się przy jego nogach. Ignorował miauknięcia i drapanie. I każdy dźwięk, nawet dzwonek i pukanie do drzwi. Ona nigdy by nie pukała, przecież wciąż miała klucze.

Trzy kolejne poranki były takie same – dziwne i samotne. Nudne. Południa zaś zawalone pracą, byleby nie myśleć. A nocne wypełnione walką z samym sobą. Zimne, bez możliwości przytulenia się do drugiej osoby. Sny zbyt często pełne koszmarów, po których, wciąż niezbyt przytomny, sięgał po telefon. Wybierał jej numer, wahał się i w końcu rezygnował.

Wiedział, że Marinette by odebrała.

Że pewnie tylko czekała na telefon od niego.

Wiedział, że byłaby gotowa wrócić. Że pewnie nawet nie wyjęła ubrań z walizek.

Ale wiedział też, że dobrze byłoby tylko przez pewien czas, a potem zaczęłyby się kłótnie i zachowania, o które nigdy by się nawzajem nie podejrzewali.

Wiedział, bo to powtarzało się już któryś raz.

Wielka miłość. Kłótnia. Rozstanie. Powrót. Żadnych refleksji. Żadnych zmian.

Marinette zawsze widziała w nim kogoś idealnego, niesamowitego. A on widział w niej jedynie cudowną Biedronkę, bohaterkę, którą znał cały Paryż. Zanim zostali parą w ich głowach nazbierały się chore idealne wizje tej drugiej strony. A potem nadeszło zderzenie z rzeczywistością. I kolejne problemy. Dużo problemów. Ich życie przestało być słodkie, jakby żywcem wyjęte z kreskówki. Nawet wrogowie zrobili się bardziej przebiegli.

Właśnie. Wrogowie.

Czyli kolejny powód, dla którego wciąż do niej wracał.

Bo jak tu zapomnieć o drugiej osobie, gdy wciąż się ją widzi w tej idealnej wersji?

A z drugiej strony... Jak przestać ratować Paryż, gdy ktoś wciąż go niszczy?

 

Dzisiaj znowu w wiadomościach mówili o Biedronce i o tym, że walczyła z kimś.

— Idziemy? — spytał Plagg.

— Nie, dzisiaj niech radzi sobie sama — odpowiedział, a potem zaśmiał się ale nie było w tym śmiechu nic zabawnego.

Oczywiście, że wstał z kanapy.

Oczywiście, że poszedł.


End file.
